


Bright Light

by fiction_mist



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sure), Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Injury, Whump, because duh, ends with jokes because I can't write actual angst, reader is bigtime whipped for Carol, request in notes, shorthair carol danvers, summary apology in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_mist/pseuds/fiction_mist
Summary: Reader who disappeared in the snap is brought back during the battle in Endgame, and is badly injured, losing consciousness as her incredible bamf space girlfriend appears.Adorable tearful reunion follows.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Bright Light

You feel like you’ve been fighting for _years_. 

A few hours ago you opened your eyes to find 5 years had passed since that sudden, weird headache you’d got while on a resort planet break with Carol, a man in a red cloak walking out of a portal to tell you you were needed on Earth. It’s a long time since you’ve been home, and the darkness and loud of the battle you find yourself in doesn’t _scream_ welcome home, but still the moment you set foot on it you’d felt grounded.

That seems rather ironic now.

You were so, _so_ tired, the destruction around you seemed endless and constant, the monstrous creatures tireless in their attack. For just a moment you had taken your eye off the ball, looking around you, looking for progress, looking for hope, but really, looking for _her_.

All it had taken was one desperate moment to suddenly find yourself trapped and in agony.

You came to from the shock of the pain and looked down. All you could see was rock and debris, all you could hear was screaming, and it took several moments to realise that was coming from you.

Breaking off into panicked panting, you let your head drop back. You looked up at the murky sky, just wishing you could see your incredible girlfriend flying there, ablaze with power.

You lost track of time, hazing in and out of consciousness, the battle ongoing, seemingly in slow-mo around you.

Quiet seemed to spread across the carnage, weapons poised, as all around people stared up at the sky, one of Thanos’ ships collapsing, a bright light flying towards the ground at breakneck speed.

You closed your eyes, releasing a sigh. She was here, and you knew things were gonna be okay.

You woke up.

You could feel bright white light through your eyelids, you were warm, felt calm, peaceful.

You winced slightly as the force of the light, the last time you’d been awake everything had been dark, muted, dismal.

“Hey there” came a soft, familiar voice.

Your sleepiness forgotten, your eyes shot open, surging upwards and almost knocking your girlfriend off her chair, normally you both would be laughing, but you both felt the five years between you, even if only she had lived them, and just stared at each other, unable to speak.

The emotion was so strong you had to look away for a moment, and that’s when you looked down and noticed something that threw you slightly.

The lumps under the blanket where your legs were didn’t quite look right. You were feeling pretty groggy so it took you a moment to realise that they were too short, that they ended just above your knees, that half of your legs were _gone_. 

Carol watched you notice this, trying to get her own feelings under control as you stretched a hand out to skim over the blanket where your legs now ended.  
Her hand reached out and held yours, and you pulled your eyes away from the bed, looking over at her as you smiled at the familiar weight.

“Hello” you whispered, unable to keep the awe and relief out of your voice.

“I’ve missed you so much darlin’” she choked out, gasping as you stroked your fingers over her cheek, smiling even as the tears broke free and streamed down her face.

You wiped a few away, and then pulled her toward you, kissing her head as she buried it in the crook of your neck, her arms holding you so tight.

You stroked a couple fingers up and down the back of her neck, scratching a little at the unfamiliar fuzz of her new haircut.

“You look like _such_ a lesbian” you teased, love blooming in your chest at the affronted huff you felt on your shoulder.

You both were here, and you knew things were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Carol x Reader where R is avenger and during the climax of Endgame she manages to get stuck under some large rubble or something, Carol gets her out, its the first time they see each other since R disappeared in the snap, and they have a proper reunion while R is in the hospital recovering from an amputation


End file.
